


Blue Sky

by Azuvai



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, GUYS, Gay, Jesse - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Past, Romance, Shimada, Trouble, care, hanzo - Freeform, jessemccree, mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuvai/pseuds/Azuvai
Summary: A little text about feelings. The most complicated and interesting thing I know. I know this is small/short but it's something dear to my heart. As a person who is still suffering from depression. To finally have a day of calm thought is like a breath of fresh air.





	Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A little text about feelings. The most complicated and interesting thing I know. I know this is small/short but it's something dear to my heart. As a person who is still suffering from depression. To finally have a day of calm thought is like a breath of fresh air.

He had rushed off after dinner, Hanzo had not been able to sit at the table with Genji for more than about 10 minutes before he broke. His perfect composure shattered, his face giving away his true emotions and he wasn't ready to share. He wasn't ready to show all these strangers, and this brother, now as much of a stranger as any other person in the room. His true sorrow.

Hiding how you feel is much easier than sharing. It would take something Hanzo didn't have. Some missing component, and the pice of the puzzle he hadn't yet figured out. As he rushed out, the door slammed behind him in the mess hall and he started running for the top floor. He needed to be alone, he needed space. Suddenly everything felt too small, cramped and uncomfortable. Why what he here? Why had he agreed to come here? What had he hoped to achieve? 

As he reached the top floor and opened the door what awaited him was a clear orange, yellow, blue and pink sky. Small clouds decorating the sunset with wonderful patterns and formations. He walked to the edge and sat down with his legs dangling over the edge of the watchpoint. He sat there as he felt his eyes tearing up until he heard a noise in the background. Heavy footsteps approaching, until suddenly McCree came bursting through the door.

"Honey-why, why'd ya run off like that? I- I thought you were havin' a great time." His words were gentile in McCree's own soft tone. Hanzo said nothing, he only looked out over the sky not even turning to face him. He felt McCree sitting down beside him, leaning over slightly and looking at him. McCree could see the tears in his eyes. 

"Hanzo, darlin'." He leaned in close and took Hanzo's palm. Tugging it close. He didn't say anything. He only held Hanzo, waiting. 

For Hanzo, it was never going to be an easy thing to talk about his past. He never felt like sharing or taking. In fact, he almost didn't feel anything anymore. His past was, complicated. A network of events all connecting to a crucial moment of despair that had forever changed him. His mom used to tell him 'You were such a happy young boy when you were little'. She would smile at old family pictures, ignorantly and naively ignoring the reality in front of her. He was bling to his suffering, and maybe that was a good thing. Hanzo never wanted her to suffer like he did, no one deserved this. 

"When we met, something in me changed again. There was something about you that was different. You made me change" Hanzo began slowly. 

"I don't want to die in this world. I want to live in it." Hanzo said looking up at the sky and gazing at the clouds forming above. A mix of orange, yellow, blue and pink coming together and forming the most beautiful sunset. It had been a while since he'd been able to enjoy something like the sunset. It had been hard finding any beauty at all in this world. But for once, he felt calm. At rest. The problems of yesterday drifting away in the back of his mind like nothing but a bad dream long forgotten. His tired eyes rested a little and his expression softened. He sat there, a mild breeze drifting through his hair and lightly kissing his skin. His legs dangling over the edge of the roof. McCree sat beside him, his body lightly pushing up against his shoulder. 

"I know I haven't been the best man in the past. I've done my fair share of bad. I've done things that I ain't proud of. But getting to know you, honest to god, getting to know you have been the best thing I've ever done." 

Hanzo gave off a mild chuckle and leaned back into his shoulder. He didn't need to answer, McCree already knew how he felt. 

"No one wants to die alone in this world. It might seem like some do. Because they believe they deserve it. Just like I used to believe..." He stopped himself, looking slowly at McCree.  
"I'm glad you made me realize it was wrong."


End file.
